wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArlenIronison/Arlen Ironison - Lakeshire's Berserker
For years, not much attention was given to Stormwind's fishing town of Lakeshire until it was under constant attack of the Blackrock Orcs, following the First and Second Wars of the Eastern Kingdoms. Little more attention was given to the mysterious arrival and departure of a cloaked figure, which can only be described as an old, faceless man who spoke little and gave a rather unsettling aura to those around him. The citizens of Lakeshire, at the time, gave him his distance. For no more than a week the man stayed in Lakeshire's Inn, closed up in his room, paying large sums of money for gladly given privacy. Undisturbed, he worked in complete silence, save for the odd, ghostly cries of a child drifting from his room a few times. No such presence of a baby could ever be confirmed, though several patrons swear up and down the Light that they were not just hearing things. The man had a baby in his room. When the man left, a baby did turn up, left at the Herbalist's house on the hill overlooking the Inn. The Herbalist and her husband, a young, childless couple at the time, took the child under their roof and raised it as their own. The only thing in the babies basket was a slip of paper with the name "Arlen". The baby, a young and healthy boy, was named Arlen from that point on. A foster child with no lineage anyone could think of was out of place. His skin tone was a shade darker, and he was slightly larger and heavier than the children normally born in the Redridge Mountains. Despite these slight worries however, the family raised the boy as their own, giving him a healthy, happy childhood. They nurtured him, and by the age of ten, the boy had grown to a height of over five feet, the whispers of muscles already marking his body. There were uncomfirmed rumors that the boy must have been part Ogre, but his amber eyes marked no signs of stupidity. Well-school in history, arithmatic, sword-fighting, tactics and other upbringings of a soldier, the boy was quickly noted to be nothing but: a natural-born soldier. Halfway into Arlen's tenth summer, Lakeshire was befallen by yet another brutal assault of Blackrock Orcs, one that had the potential to see the town razed in the night. While the soldiers fought bravely, a few Orcs managed to slip by, threatening civilians. Arlen took up his foster-father's hunting blade, a proportionate longsword for the boy, and defended his home from one Orc by himself. It was that day, unscathed and with little training, Arlen slew his first Blackrock Orc, and quickly others turned their attention to the small threat. Before guards could come to his assistance, as the legend goes, Arlen took three more on at the same time, sustaining several mortal injuries before managing to bring the brutes down. It wasn't until when the fighting was over that Arlen himself collapsed, his foster-mother dragging him back to the safety of the house to tend to his wounds. It was a month before Arlen was allowed outside again, but each day during his recovery, the people of Lakeshire sent their thanks. None had seen the surprise attack, and the boy alone had managed to fend it off before help could arrive. Without Arlen's help, several innocents could have been slaughtered. It was from Arlen's defence of his home that the people developed the surname "Ironison" for their young hero, meaning "Son of Iron" for his iron-resolve and undaunted courage in the face of brutes almost twice his size. The Guard-Captain at the time, Jarrick Morlaine, took it upon himself to training Arlen in his spare time, seeing the potential for a magnificent Alliance soldier for the years to come. The time did not go wasted, other guards pitching in to the effort of training a potential brother-in-arms, and by the time Arlen was eighteen years old, he was inducted into the Stormwind Military. Many of Arlen's first missions included relief efforts in Lordaeron, following the outbreak of the Scourge, eventually evacuating civilians before the Plague could take the entire kingdom out with Prince Arthas' return. Aside from that, he assisted in defensive stands in Menethil Harbor against Blackrock Orcs that were hiding in the hills, his hometown of Lakeshire against raids of similar forces, and patrols in Stormwind City. At the age of twenty-one, he was sent out to Silithus in one of many raids into the Ruins and Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. Soon enough, he was recalled home to march on the Dark Portal to assist with the defence of Azeroth against several incursion attempts of the Burning Legion. Before the Dark Portal was officially opened for Azeroth to march through, Arlen returned to Redridge, a Master Seargent and leading his own patrols through the hills surrounding Redridge. Many times his patrols were ambushed by Blackrock Orcs, and each time they defended themselves under the guidance of their town hero. Arlen led his men confidently against the Orcs, only losing one man during the several months of patrols. It was through the defence against raids and his relentless patrols that his people began refering to him as their "Berserker". At the age of twenty-three, Arlen was sent into Draenor to combat the Burning Legion, assisting in several operations into Hellfire Citadel and throughout Shadowmoon Valley. Arlen's favorite sport at the time, as anyone could guess, was simply killing Orcs, something he literally grew up doing. After a year of contributions, he returned home briefly to Lakeshire before taking up a post as a Cathedral Guard during a Cult of the Damned uprising in the City of Stormwind. Category:Blog posts